The present invention relates generally to the field of optical instruments and more particularly to a foldable binocular which is inexpensive to manufacture and yet which is rugged of construction.
Comparitively low cost binoculars have been heretofore utilized to enhance enjoyment of theater, sports events and the like. Such binoculars are generally rented to the spectators for the particular events. This type of binocular has not generally been of a completely foldable type. One type of foldable binocular is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,341, issued Mar. 22, 1977. Applicant is not aware, however, that the foldable binocular disclosed therein has undergone commercial usage.